


How to Catch a Thief

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: jazz, character: ratchet, character: wheeljack, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=878521#t878521">Prompt</a> from crimsonseastorm: IDW Jazz/Ratchet- "Can we talk?" or if you're feeling smutty 'Caught in the Act' (which I guess doesn't necessarily have to be smutty but that's where my mind goes |D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Catch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Went with ‘caught in the act’ without the smut. :D It didn’t go exactly how I planned, but makes me grin. Hope you likey!

**Title:** How to Catch a Thief  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=878521#t878521) from crimsonseastorm: IDW Jazz/Ratchet- "Can we talk?" or if you're feeling smutty 'Caught in the Act' (which I guess doesn't necessarily have to be smutty but that's where my mind goes |D)  
 **Notes:** Went with ‘caught in the act’ without the smut. :D It didn’t go exactly how I planned, but makes me grin. Hope you likey!

 

**How to Catch a Thief**

 

“What in Primus’ name are you doing?”

Jazz jumped, fumbling the wrench and wincing as it clanged loudly to the floor. “Oh. Hey there, Ratch!” He beamed, going for the wrench, but Ratchet got to it first.

“This is mine.”

“I know, and I can explain.”

Ratchet’s optic ridge arched up, and he took a good, long, _silent_ look around the store room. “I’d love to hear the explanation for why you’re booby trapping _my_ stock room.”

Jazz resisted the urge to cringe. Slagging Pits! What was it about _Ratchet_ that all mechs, even Jazz, got a bit wary of his temper. Wasn’t like he’d ever hurt anyone outside the battlefield before. “Not for you. I swear.”

“Nice to know I’m not a target of your juvenile pranks, but that still doesn’t explain _this_ , or _why_ you’re rigging _my_ store room to blow.”

“We got a thief on base,” Jazz said, and hurried on as Ratchet’s mouth flattened out. “Which ya know. I needed the wrench ta rig the trap, it was just the right size ta get behind that ceiling panel there. I’ve got it hooked inta the security system, and it’s already coded not to go off if it detects your energy signature.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Mine an’ yours. Anyone else that comes in here gets a face full o’ hot pink paint, _and_ an alarm will sound, so we’ll all know ta come running.”

Ratchet was quiet for a moment, the wrench turning over in his hands. “This was a gift, I don’t actually use it.”

“I’ll polish it up for ya. Won’t even know I touched it.”

“Better.” Ratchet held out the wrench for Jazz to take, and grinned. “So where can we wait? I want to see the fragger raiding my supplies get it.”

Jazz snickered, and they ducked quietly into Ratchet’s office to wait.

~ | ~

It was a long wait, well into the night, and Jazz had that wrench so shiny one could see one’s reflection in it. Ratchet took it, and tucked it safely into his subspace without a word, and they continued to watch.

The medbay was dark, and the mech that entered walked right across it. Slagger had done this enough to get familiar with where everything was. Beside Jazz, Ratchet tensed, vents stilling. Jazz grinned, and gently, silently pushed the door open wider so they could get out and apprehend the thief.

There was a muffled _whoompf_ , a yelp, and then the klaxon sounded, emergency lights flashing.

“Fragging Pits, Jazz!” Ratchet exclaimed, startled as the base-wide alarm went off.

Jazz laughed, and hurried forward. “Get the lights!”

Ratchet did, and they both froze, standing over the stunned, very hot pink form of Wheeljack. The inventor looked up, optics wide. “That doesn’t usually happen to me outside the lab.”

Jazz cackled. He couldn’t help it.

“You glitch! You fragging idiotic _glitch_! What are you doing breaking into the store room at this hour?!” Ratchet demanded. “Damnit, Jazz! Turn off that fragging noise!”

Jazz jacked into the systems, and commed Red Alert and Prowl so they would know what happened. He got the alarm shut down, and began cleaning up without waiting for Ratchet to shout at him to do so. It’d been a concentrated blast, good to know Jazz had his aim properly adjusted, so it wasn’t too big of a mess.

“Just needed some wiring,” Wheeljack was saying. Ratchet continued to curse while he checked the inventor over.

Jazz just kept laughing.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
